


call me, maybe?

by boldsapphics



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldsapphics/pseuds/boldsapphics
Summary: Eliott moved to their neighborhood very recently. Lucas found what his name was through Arthur, who saw him in a local grocery shop. He lived with two other guys, who rarely hung out in the backyard, aka the place where it all began.or - elu as the music video for 'call me maybe'
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	call me, maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> this is Very self indulgent and it is not that good, but the idea struck and i had to write it. enjoy!!!!  
> my instagram is @/quintcssential ❤

It was a hot summer day, the sun shining bright. Lucas was sitting on the couch, the fake leather clinging to the back of his thighs. As he was flipping through one of the magazines they had stacked up on the coffee table, he heard a loud revving noise outside. Without even having to look out the window, he knew who it was. 

Eliott moved to their neighborhood very recently. Lucas found what his name was through Arthur, who saw him in a local grocery shop. He lived with two other guys, who rarely hung out in the backyard, aka the place where it all began. It happened 2 weeks ago, and his new neighbor decided that it was a good time to mow his lawn that day. Lucas didn't mean to look, but the noise was so loud, he had to see who was going at it. Once he caught sight of him, Lucas was gone. He was the most beautiful person he has ever seen. The man looked so beautiful in the afternoon sun, his skin covered in a slight sheen. Oh boy. 

Now, Eliott was doing nothing unusual, a little bit of gardening and trimming the grass. Lucas moved to sit next to the window, mug in hand. He enjoyed looking at his neighbor, even if some would consider it creepy and weird. He couldn't look away though, it was like this invisible force between them that he can't break out of. 

Suddenly, as if he could feel eyes on him, Eliott's soft grey eyes met Lucas'. His breath caught in his throat, he quickly hid behind the wall under the window. 

After a few minutes of taking shortened breaths to calm his racing heartbeat, he dared to look up from his spot on the floor. Lucas was surprised to see his neighbor standing below his window, looking straight at him, mirth evident in his eyes. _I have no other choice but to open the window_ Lucas thought. _This is it._

"Hello," he said, carefully opening his window with shaky hands "i'm... sorry. For staring." 

"You're only sorry you got caught." Eliott said through a breathy chuckle. Lucas stared blankly. "You've stared at me before, you know." he continued, arrogance evident in his tone. 

"No i haven't." 

"It's cool. I don't mind being stared at by someone as pretty as you." Eliott was now as serious as one could be, his voice losing its teasing tone. _Holy shit_.

Lucas blushed profusely, "Thanks." 

They stood in silence for a few minutes, not breaking eye contact. 

Lucas broke the silence, "Do you wanna come in, by any chance? A cup of tea or coffee? Whatever you'd like." his voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. 

"I can't, right now. I have some work to get done." Eliott replied.

Lucas sighed. "Oh okay. That's cool. See you then." he started closing the window, when a hand stopped him. 

"Wait." 

"Uhm.... could I uhm.. give you my number? So you could call me, maybe? If you want, you don't have to-" Eliott sounded way different from a couple minutes before, nervous even. _Could he like me too?_

"Yes, yes I'd love that actually." he smiled through his words, and Eliott smiled back.

* * *

  
It was hours after his interaction with Eliott, his whole body still buzzing from the excitement. His thumb has been hovering above the green call button for 10 minutes now, Lucas thinking of what to say to him. _Just improvise dumbass._

Without much more thought, he pressed it and put the call on speaker. The call connected and the other line was silent. 

"Hello?" Lucas said timidly, "this is Lucas, your neighbour? You gave me your number this morning."

"Hey Lucas. It's nice to hear you've taken up my offer. I'm glad." 


End file.
